Nalu one-shots
by ImMikeh
Summary: This is mostly Fluff and Humor. These will usually be from one-shot prompts or stories based off of my personal experiences.
1. Chapter 1

_Grocery run_

 _Hey guys :D it's been awhile since I wrote anything so I tried something new, sorry I haven't been posting much, I've been busy with personal stuff but everything is okay now. Anyway this is a story based off of my dumb adventures at grocery stores with my friends. I haven't really done any one-shots before so I hope its okay._

* * *

It started as an easy errand but with Natsu and happy it became a real challenge. Seriously every grocery store we go to he finds a way to get kicked out.

"I can't believe that you guys got us kicked out of two stores already." Lucy said with a sigh.

"But Lucy riding a shopping cart into the ball pit was great!" Happy said

"Yeah Lucy, and the fight with that manager was great!" Natsu said while punching his hand.

"That manager was Gajeel you idiot! And you got me banned from there." Lucy said sulking

"But I wion Lucy! That's all that matters in the end" Natsu said happily

"Yeah that's all that matters to you" Lucy grumbled, honestly Natsu is pretty beat up right now but Lucy didn't want to hurt his pride so she kept it to herself.

"Why are you so down Lucy?" Natsu asked

Why are you so mad about it?"

"Because you two always clean out my fridge with your crazy appetite and I wanted help buying groceries but you are nothing but trouble" Lucy said sounding exhausted.

"We're not trouble! We'll help but it's just so boring" Natsu tried to reason

"We can do something fun when we're done, ok"

"Fine Lucy but you have to buy me some fish" Happy declared

"Ok Happy, go to the seafood aisle and pick something out."

"Aye sir" Happy saluted Lucy and headed toward the seafood aisle

"Ok Natsu I need to get som—" Lucy started to say but she yelped as something poked her

"Come on Natsu quit playing around!" Lucy screamed as her idiot best friend as Natsu took another jab at her with a foam pirate sword.

"Arg I'm not Natsu! I'm Captain Blackbeard, King of the seven seas!" Natsu laughed as he continued his strikes with the foam sword.

Urg he is so annoying Lucy thought, I'll just ignore him and he'll stop...ok ten stabs is about as much patience Lucy had currently.

"That's it you're going down Natsu!" Lucy declared as she turned around to stop the constant poking.

"Oh is that so? I king of the seven seas believes that was a challenge"

"Hell yeah it is" Lucy said as she tried to get past Natsu

"Well you look unarmed so it seems I have the advantage"

"Wait, I want a sword"

"Nope"

He wants to play that way huh? Jerk. Lucy tries to scan the area for a weapon. And then she sees it, a box full of foam swords. Lucy runs toward the weapons but is cut off by Natsu.

"Where do you think your going?" Natsu said with his dumb devious smirk.

"Past you" Lucy said as she charged into Natsu and he fell to the ground and dropped his foam weapon.

Damn she hit hard Natsu thought as he looked up to see Lucy now was holding a foam blade. Natsu grabbed his sword and started to get up but Lucy took a stab at him while he was getting up so and he fell on his butt again.

"Quit it! I'm the king of the seas, you stand no chance" Natsu said in a pirate like accent and swung his sword at her legs. Lucy failed to dodge the sword and fell over on her butt.

"Ouch, That hurt Natsu!" Lucy complained rubbing her sore butt

"I told you I'm Blackbeard not Natsu" he said in his pirate accent

"Well fuck you Blackbeard!"

"Arg that's no way to talk to a King" Natsu grumbled as he took a lunge at Lucy, Lucy douged Natsu and he fell on his stomach beside her. Lucy decided to attack natsu while he was down, Natsu turned so he was laying on his back and suddenly his hands were pinned over his head and had the toy sword up against Natsu's throat.

"Haha I win, me Queen Lucy of the the seven seas!"

"Real original name Lucy" Natsu said sarcastically. Lucy and Natsu just sat there in the same position for a little bit trying to catch their breath.

"Hey Queen Lucy could you please let go of me"

"Huh I'm not your queen, I'm the queen of the seven seas and I, ruler of the seas should be announced properly"

"Yeah, and I'm king of the seven seas weirdo" Natsu said smirking. Lucy finally understood what he meant.

"Shut up Natsu!" Lucy said with painted red cheeks as she looked away.

"Alright but you need to get off of me first"

"Huh?" Lucy looked down to see that she still had him pinned down with his arms over his head and she had her legs on both sides of Natsu's chest.

"Umm ok" Lucy said and started to get up off of him. Her face was completely red now.

"You Loveeee her"

"Huh?" both Lucy and Natsu turn around to see Happy holding his phone phone out in one hand and a fish in his other hand.

"I leave for a few minutes and come back to see you two making out on the floor" Happy said

"WHA—" Natsu and Lucy screamed

"How long were you here?" Lucy asked bravely

"Long enough to see you two making love on the floor" Happy said snickering

"Happy give me that phone" Lucy and Natsu said as the ran toward Happy

 _And the chase is on._

"Wait till Mira Sees these photos!" Happy laughed as he went to send them to Mira.

"Don't you dare! If you do I won't buy you any seafood for a month" Lucy threatened.

"This is so worth it" Happy said as he was about to hit send

"No don't do it, Happy the guys will annoy me about this if you do" Natsu whined

"More the reason" Happy laughed mischievously

"Let's get him" Lucy whispered to Natsu.

"Sounds like a plan" He whispered back.

"What are you guys whispering abo–" Happy started to say but was tackled by Lucy and Natsu. The phone fell out of Happy's hand and Lucy went to get it and delete the photos but it was too late because he already sent it.

"Crap" Lucy cursed under her breath. They were in for a lot of teasing later.

"He set it didn't he?" Natsu asked hesitantly

"Yep"

"Shit" Natsu cursed.

"Hey you guys! Get out of here you are disrupting the other shoppers" Said a man in a store uniform.

"Really three times!"

"Please don't raise your voice young lady"

And they got up and left the store and started to go to the next grocery store.

* * *

 _I really liked this one :) especially since this is something that happened to me and it's basically me telling that story. I love writing one-shots so I might do more in the future._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Troublemaker_**

 _I've been getting in trouble lately (thanks to my evil english teacher) so I decided a detention prompt would be cool ^~^_

 _School au: Detention - the action of detaining someone or the state of being detained in official custody, especially as a political prisoner._

* * *

You know today I was going to skip and stay home or whatever, but for some crazy dumb reason I still went to school, or as I like to call it "hell on earth".

Oh what a mistake that was.

Why was it a bad decision? Probably because I have a damn test next class that I didn't study for. I never study but that's besides the point.

I was looking over my half-ass notes that were mostly doodles, trying to do some studying so I don't _completely_ bomb the test.

But I had a problem, and I am not talking about the test.

The real problem is the asshole next to me that keeps clicking his pen.

" _Another fucking click Gray and I'll punch you in the place where the sun don't shine"_ I threatened to my annoying neighbor who wouldn't stop clicking his obnoxious pen.

 _Click._

" _What you gonna do about it"_ he sneered _,_ not even turning towards me.

Prick.

 _Click, Click. Click._

"That's it" I decided I had enough. I looked around the classroom to see if anyone was looking, then took out my lighter and quickly and lit the bottom of his shirt on fire.

Feel the burn, fucker!

I subtly got up from my seat and headed for the door.

Soon someone would smell the burning shirt, or the fire sprinklers will go off and ruin everything with water.

Water everywhere would be _sweet._

Let's see

3…

2…

1…

"AHH!" Juvia screeched, she pointed to the burning fuckboi, which made the whole room panic.

She started saying something like "help my handsome Gray-sama"

"Time to run" I laughed to myself as I pushed the door open and left the room.

I took a quick look over my shoulder to glimpse at Juvia spraying Gray with a fire extinguisher while the rest of the class was getting drenched by the fire sprinkles.

 _Awesome._

The last thing I heard was Gary yelling something like "Natsu you bastard" when the door shut, but I didn't care though. I won this time.

I started running down the hallway trying to put as much distance between myself and the classroom.

My footsteps echoed through the empty hallway.

Once I felt like like I got far enough away from the room I leaned against the hallway wall and caught my breath.

I really should have skipped today.

"Don't you have class?"

Seriously, can I just catch my breath?

"Damn can I get a break" I said under my breath.

I turned to see who asked me the question and, who else would it be but the school security guard.

I have lots of run-ins with this plump man and the guy absolutely hates me.

 _He's just jealous cuz I can run quicker._

"Yeah, what you gonna do bout it?" I taunted.

I love messing with him.

"What if I brought you to the principal's office?" He replied in a mocking tone.

"Can you let me off if I get you some Krispy Kreme's?" I joked as Officer Fluffy started his slow "Pursuit" toward me.

"Get over here!" He yelled as he tried to make a grab at me, which I easily dodged.

"I'll throw in a coffee~" I tried to bribe again.

That seemed to make him irritated because he started running toward me – which is weird because Officer Twinkie doesn't know what a treadmill is.

Quickly I turned and threw my "secret weapon" out of my backpack and on the tiled hallway floor, then I speed away from the officer.

This "secret weapon" happened to be my _epic_ skateboard which is _way quicker_ than officer fluffy.

Quickly speeding down the hallway I checked if Officer Cake-fingers was still trying to keep up, he was failing miserably. Real surprise there.

I turned down towards the athletic wing of the the school. I went this way for three reasons.

Reason 1: So Officer Fluffy can go to the gym and use the track so he can have a _slight chance_ of catching up to me.

Reason 2: The period is almost over so kids will fill the hallway and I'll blend in easy.

Reason 3: Lucy Heartfilia is in gym class right now. Lucy is the prettiest and smartest girl in the whole school – not to mention that I have a sorta have a crush on her.

She kinda hates me because all I ever do is mess with her or I cheat off her papers. She doesn't like that.

But hey I need to pass English.

 _Priorities~_

I rolled down the athletic wing of the school I thought of a really good idea...or dumb idea.

Sometimes I don't plan stuff out...

Ok more like most of the time.

This idea of mine was to try to impress Lucy with some cool skateboard tricks.

I continued to roll down the hallway so that I was heading towards the locker rooms so when Lucy walked out she would see my awesome tricks. While I was heading towards the lockers I saw some boys that were out of the lockers already that were waiting for the bell.

I should warm up a bit.

"Hey guys!" I said to get their attention.

"Hey" the boys said as they turned towards me.

"Watch this" I smirked as I crouched and moved my back foot to the tail of the board and then I popped a kickflip.

"Sweet!"

That was the reaction I was looking for, and I got a little more confident when I saw a balance beam that was sitting outside of the gymnasium that was just asking to get grinded on (I should grind on Lucy).

"If you guys liked that watch this!" I smiled and hopped up onto the beam and slid across it with the front of the board and did a 180° for the landing (nosegrind 180°).

"Sweet dude–Wait watch out!" The group of boys yelled

"Wait what?" I questioned looking over my shoulder.

CRASH!

"AHH!" A girl screamed just as I ran into something and fell onto someone.

I fell on my back and my head hit the floor, there was also something on top of me.

"Urg, damn that hurt." I groaned and brought my hand to feel my throbbing head.

"Ouch"

huh, who else is hurt?

I opened my eyes and saw the one and only Lucy Heartfilia laying on my chest rubbing her head.

Oh shit, this is bad.

She put her hands on my chest to raise herself to a sitting position, then looked down at me with a questioning look which changed from questioning to burning rage in a matter of seconds.

"Damn it Natsu, why did you shove me down!" She yelled.

"Sorry it was a accident, I wasn't looking where I was going" I smiled shyly as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Be more careful next time, Idiot" Lucy frowned down at me.

God she was cute when she was angry. It's the reason why I love to piss her off.

Suddenly the bell rung and the both of them realized what was going on, more so the position they were in, and started to blush.

"Hey you two! No PDA in the hallways!"

"Just my luck" I sweared under my breath.

Officer Fluffy finally caught up to me...and had all the reason in the world to give me detention...

fucking great.

—

"Screw you Natsu, I can't believe you got me in detention with you" Lucy scolded me as we walked towards the ever so familiar detention room.

She was carrying her pink backpack while I held my board and had my drawstring bag slung on my back.

"It's not my fault you decided to straddle me in the middle in the hallway" I smirked and got a hard punch in the arm, thanks to a certain blond.

"Shut up! you ran into me with your dumb skateboard." she frowned and looked away from me trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Hey my skateboard isn't dumb, and you know he has a name~" I argued.

I tell anyone who ask about my skateboard or wants to look at it that I named it "Happy, the fire dragon" because it has a blue dragon with red flames on the deck of the board. I also brag about him a lot.

"Oh, did I hurt his feelings?" She asked sarcastically and rolled her big chocolate brown eyes that I absolutely love.

"Yeah you did, and he wants an apology" I retorted.

I love messing with her, I think she's cute when she's mad. She gets mad at me a lot.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep"

"Urg!" she groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine, I'm sorry"

"Say his name" I smiled at her angry pout.

"I'm sorry Happy" she said through gritted teeth.

"He accepts your apology" I smiled while she turned away from me while trying to hide her smile.

"We're here" I grabbed the door and held it open for Lucy.

"Thanks" she said politely as she walked into the room and I followed her into detention.

And long behold the dreaded rundown room that our school uses for detention. the room had a metal desk for the teacher who supervises the room, and it had mostly broken desk and uncomfortable chairs for the students that had to attend detention.

Around the room was lots of old band equipment, busted sports equipment, and other garbage that the put in here for "storage".

The room looks like a landfill.

"Welcome to detention; please take a seat." Officer Fluffy said with his stupid shit-eating grin that I really want to smack off his stupid face.

"Ok, Officer Droy" Lucy said as she took a seat in the middle of the room. I took the seat beside her.

The seats in the room are as uncomfortable as they look, plus my chair had one leg that was shorter than the others so it leaned me towards Lucy.

I didn't mind the being closer to Lucy part.

"Hey Natsu what do we do in detention? I've never got detention before." Lucy whispered.

"Oh you really want to know?" I grinned

"Just tell me" she whispered with a inpatient look on her face.

"Ok you asked for it." I said and I slowly started creeping towards her.

"The thugs in detention try to get you to join their gangs or do drugs with them, and since you're a girl they might want to touch you and do bad, bad things with you" and then I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

Lucy screamed.

She is really loud.

"Quiet in detention! And no more touching you two." Officer Droy yelled.

"Yes sir" we both responded.

"Don't scare me like that!" Lucy yell-whispered angrily.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know you got scared so easily" I apologized.

"Seriously what do we do in detention?" She asked again.

"We don't do anything but sit here and do whatever quietly until officer chubs leaves, then we can do whatever we like."

"That doesn't sound too bad" Lucy sighed.

"What did you think detention was like?" I asked, I was amused with Lucy's thoughts of what detention was like.

"I thought the first explanation you gave me was true" she said softly with a blush across her cheeks.

She gets embarrassed easily over the smallest things.

"You have some imagination" I scoffed.

"Shut up!"

"Yeah shut up, Pyromaniac" a male voice said from behind us.

"Wanna fight, ice prick" I said turning around to come face to face with Gray.

"Sure thing!" Gray said raising his fist.

"No fighting with Gray-sama on my watch!" Juvia stepped out from behind Gray.

"Take a seat you two." The officer said, not even looking towards us.

"Yes sir"

"We'll talk later flames for brains" Gray hissed, then he walked away whispered some insult and took a seat, Juvia followed Gray and took the seat next to him.

The next few minutes were silent besides the loud air conditioning and Officer Droy tapping keyboard.

I was in the middle of doodling on my desk when I heard the door screeched open for someone.

"Hey Droy, can I talk to you for a bit?" Said a thin man with orange hair.

Officer Droy looked up and smiled to his fellow officer. "Sure thing, nobody leave detention or you will get suspended!"

"Ok sir"

We waited for Officer Droy and Jet to leave for their "talk" which was really code for snack break.

"Finally he left" I got up and stretched and sat on my desk, which creaked under my weight but it still held up.

"Great, now I can kick your ass!" Gray started towards me rolling up his sleeves.

"Let's go thunder-cunt!"

"Hey guys slow down! You guys can't fight in detention." Lucy said as she put herself in between me and Gray.

"Who says we can't?" I challenged.

"Me, and what are you two even fighting over?"

"Dragon boy over here lit me on fire!" Gray claimed trying to get past Lucy.

"What?! Did you really do that?" Lucy looked shocked.

"You have no proof" I said.

"You're unbelievable!" The three of them yelled in unison.

"Hey keep it down! They will come back if you keep making so much noise" I warned.

"Let me punch him already!" Gray tried for me and I started towards him, but Lucy and Juvia stopped us again.

"Juvia forbids you two from fighting" Juvia said. Oh I forgot to mention she talks in third person.

"URG!" I turned and sat back in my seat and put my feet up on the desk.

"If we can't fight then what should we do?" I asked to nobody in particular.

"Gray-sama told Juvia you do schoolwork in detention."

"Huh? Natsu said we can do whatever until detention is over." Lucy sounded confused.

" _Natsu_ doesn't do schoolwork so he does whatever until detention is over, he lied to you" Gray sneered.

"Hey I thought since Lucy is all smart and stuff that she would have all her work done, I don't lie!"

"Juvia thinks Natsu just complimented Lucy." Juvia stated, Lucy was blushing again.

"As if you don't lie!" Gray said loudly, ignoring Juvia's comment.

The door opened and long behold our friendly officer with a donut in one hand standing in the doorway.

"Go back to your seats!" He yelled, which the three standing obeyed his order, I moved my feet off the desk before he would yell at me.

"Told yah he would hear you." I whispered.

"Hey Natsu and Lucy the english test you had today has been re-scheduled to tomorrow" Officer Droy informed us.

"Why was it re-scheduled?" Lucy asked.

"The printer in the math classroom broke due to the fire sprinklers, so the test couldn't print" Officer Droy said while eyeing Gray.

 _Ha! he thought Gray did it._

Gray just ignored it.

"Sweet! Now I can have more time to figure out what the test is about." I said happily.

"Are you joking?" Lucy scoffed.

"No, I don't have a clue what the test is about." I told her truthfully.

"I can help you study." Lucy offered with polite smile.

"You would do that for me?" I couldn't believe she would actually help me, I mean all I ever do is make her angry.

"Sure thing"

"You're the best!" I smiled. Maybe I won't fail!

She got her binder out of her backpack and started to get out a few papers. I opened my bag and looked through the mess of papers looking for whatever notes I had.

Once we both got settled I moved my desk so they we touching and I could be closer to Lucy.

"Ok let me see what you have already." Lucy said and leaned towards my desk to inspect my notes.

"Natsu these are just drawings of cats with wings and Dragons"

"What? Let me look." And she was right, the paper was just drawings.

"Other side" I stated lamely and turned the paper over.

She flipped the paper over and it only said "Notes" in big letters at the top.

"That's it?" Lucy faced towards me.

"Yep"

"You're unbelievable" She shook her head side to side disapprovingly.

"You said you would help" I mumbled quietly burying my face in my scarf to hide my face from her.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, come here and I'll read you the story, you write notes" Lucy smiled and got out the story

"Can I just copy your notes?" I begged.

"Nope" She giggled at my pout of defeat.

Lucy quickly explained that the test was about shakespeare's writing, more specifically Romeo and Juliet, which is what Lucy was about to read. Lucy spoke softly as she told the playwright's tale of two lovers.

Slowly I started getting sleepy, so I rested my head in my desk and used my arm as a pillow, Lucy was too absorbed in the play that the movement went unnoticed and she kept in reading.

My head was facing her so I just watched her read. She really was pretty, she had long shoulder length golden hair and big chocolate eyes that always lit up when she was happy, and her smile is beautiful beyond comparison.

Oh shit! I need to stop thinking about her and pay attention to what she's reading.

I tried to stick along with the play but I was so relaxed, I started to drift off to sleep.

Just as I was starting to doze off something was poking my face. I pried my eyes open and lifted my head off of the desk and looked around to see what was bothering me. I hope it isn't Gray.

I looked around but the only person near me was Lucy. Must have been her.

She smiled and handed the paper to me, which I took from her. I looked to her, confused why she handed me it.

"Read" she said simply.

She wants me to read? I took the paper from her and stared at it puzzled.

Where were we? Crap I totally forgot.

"Read from here" Lucy pointed to the beginning of a paragraph.

I started reading from part.

I cleared my throat and began to read from where Lucy pointed to.

I read for a few quiet minutes and we were almost done with the play, until I felt something lay on my shoulder. I stopped reading and slowly looked over to see what it was, and it was Lucy laying on my arm!

What should I do?! Damn what if Officer Droy sees, I looked to see if he was looking but he was just looking at his computer. I let out a sigh of relief. I looked over to Lucy again and she stirred a little in her sleep, probably trying to get comfortable on her moving pillow. I thought of waking her up, but she looked so peaceful I didn't disturb her.

I read the rest of the play silently in my head and I was going to write some notes, but I didn't want to wake Lucy.

I might as well get comfortable I thought to myself quietly. I shifted in my chair slightly and then rested my head on top of Lucy's and shut my eyes.

Maybe school isn't so bad, after all I have Lucy here with me.

* * *

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't written a fanfic in a while, so here you guys go. I've had this prompt half-written (and a few other stories) for a month or so now so I finally got around to finishing it. Wow this was a lot longer than I anticipated but I finally finished it :3

I will post the next chapter for the blonde and the moron later this week :D


End file.
